The Tin Prince
by usagirl
Summary: The story of a toy ballerina and tine Prince (like the tin soldier Sailor Moon Style)


Author: Usagirl

Title: The Tin Prince

a/n's: MY FIRST ONE PARTER EVER! This is based on 

the story Tin Soldier...

~~~

Once upon a time, there was a young ballerina, her hands 

and feet always in the perfect position. Her hair was made 

out of the goldest of gold and her eyes a deep sapphire blue. 

She stood on a stand with intricate design, that seemed to 

be an ancient language. Even though there was a beautiful 

smile on her face her eyes held heartache. It was so lonely 

sitting on top of the fire place. There was nothing to do, no 

other toys to talk to and most importantly no one to love. 

The little girl with the big cinnamon eyes, usually never 

played with her. She was just an ornament that set on the 

shelf. She longed to be taken down and played with, as the 

other toys were. And each day the loneliness in her grew 

and grew.

One day her fortune changed and she was taken off the she 

was taken off the shelf and met a tin Prince... His eyes of 

dark cobalt and hair the was as black as night. He was one 

of the little girl's favorite toys. He admitted a strong and 

powerful aura, for a toy anyways. This is their story.....

***

The little girl placed the Ballerina down on the carpet. 

"Now I am not suppose to play with you, but I want to so 

bad... You are the only one pretty enough and beautiful 

enough to be with Mamoru. You to are perfect for each 

other. I just know it Usagi..." The little girl ran over to 

another shelf and grabbed the Prince.

"Now Mamoru this is Usagi. She is going to be your true 

love from now on. Is that okay?" She made a slight pause, 

"I knew it would be. As I said before you are perfect for 

each other." She made Mamoru bow and Usagi curtsey. She 

then made the two began to dance. He held her in his 

powerful tin arms and the two stared each. Unspoken words 

were spoken.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too... Um...What does she mean we are 

perfect for each other?'

'You mean you don't know?'

'No...' At the moment the little girl's mother called her 

down.

"Ah... I wanted to play some more," She whined. "I will be 

back as soon as possible you too...Mamoru you protect her 

and be her Prince and Usagi you be with him and keep him 

company. Have fun you too!" She grinned happily as she 

ran downstairs.

Usagi's eyes became perplexed, "I still don't know what 

she means..." She looked in to Mamoru's eyes for comfort. 

She felt so drawn to him. So complete. He was still holding 

her in his arms and Usagi was in absolute bliss...She sighed 

contentedly.

Mamoru leaned closer to her, grinning wolfishly. "Your 

new around her aren't you?" 

Usagi blushed and looked uncomfortable, "Not 

really....Why?"

He leaned even closer to her looking in her eyes. "Because I 

am sure I would have remembered such a goddess as you." 

Usagi's face turned a rosy hue, and Mamoru laughed. "No 

need to be embarrassed little one... Considering you are 

mine now..." His mouth was a hair brush away from hers. 

"What do you mean..." His lips had cut off her question. 

Usagi's eyes instinctively closed and her lips moved on 

their own accord with his. When they finally parted Usagi 

was pant for breathe and her face was flushed. Mamoru 

stared down to her eyes and smiled and Usagi could feel the 

color rush to your face. "Why..."

"I already told you little one....Your mine..." Usagi was left 

speechless... Her heart fluttered, but the question still 

remained...Why? She was about to open her mouth again, 

but they heard foot steps coming. Mamoru gently 

whispered, " Meet me tonight by the window...After the girl 

is asleep.." Usagi nodded slightly in agreement and moved 

back to their previous position as the little girl walked back 

into the room...

Unknown to the two jealous eyes were watching...

'How dare she...How dare she...'

****

That night after the little girl went to sleep, Mamoru made 

his way to the window...

"Hello Mamoru..." A cold voice said. Mamoru looked into 

the evil green eyes of Beryl. The little girl had never been to 

found of her and constantly ignored the toy. Her dark red 

hair glistened in the moonlight and her eyes seemed to have 

an evil gleam.

Mamoru sneered, "Hello Beryl..." He practically spat in 

disgust..."What do you want?"

Beryl spoke with an obvious leer in her eye, "You already 

know what I want...." She said suggestively...

"I already told you I wasn't interested..." He said in a rather

annoyed tone... His eyes soften as he spotted Usagi on the 

window sill. " My heart belongs to someone. And it 

certainly isn't you..."

Beryl's eyes flashed hurt for a moment then hardened 

again. "If that's the way you want to be fine...I have seen 

how you have always looked at her," She gestured to 

Usagi," Never giving anyone else the time of day just 

because she was here... She is a stuck up snob she never 

talks to any one..."

Mamoru glared, "Don't you ever talk about her like that again... I have watched her for far too long and I have finally met her... Now I know for a fact that she isn't stuck up like some people I know..." His eyes narrowed at Beryl, 

"Now if you will please excuse me I have a beautiful young 

lady waiting for me..." He slowly turned around and 

continued on his way...

Beryl called after him, "Just you wait Mamoru something is 

going to happen and your little ballerina will be no more..."

Mamoru walked on but his mind was troubled...'What 

could she be doing?'

Mamoru walked on the window sill...He saw his little one 

sitting there looking up at the moon. The light made her 

eyes shine and her hair glisten and almost appear silver.

'How beautiful...' He thought as she slowly turned around 

to look at him. There eyes held each other for the longest 

time... Usagi finally broke the gaze and looked down and 

blushed.

"Hello," she whispered. Mamoru just continued to stare... 

"Is there something wrong?" Mamoru just continued to 

stare. She was beginning to get even more nervous before... 

She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears that she 

felt coming...

Mamoru took a few steps and was instantly at Usagi's 

feet... He raised her face and rubbed away the tears with his 

hand... "Don't cry...please don't cry..." he whispered 

hoarsely. Usagi's big wet eyes opened and looked him in 

the eyes. Before he knew it his lips had covered Usagi's. 

They naturally melded together, as if made for each other. 

Finally they had found their other half...But how long 

would it last. They continued to kiss and hold each other 

because no words were needed... They love they felt was 

mutual and was more powerful than anything in the world...

They continued to meet every night on the window sill and 

look at the city, winding river and moon....

Beryl stared hatefully at Usagi each night, "I hate you...you 

will pay...you will pay..."

***

One night the air was crisp and Usagi sat on the window 

sill waiting for her Prince. She heard foot steps and slowly 

turned around, "Hello..." She was cut off as she was harshly

pushed to the ground. Evil green eyes stared into hers...

"Well, well, well....Here is the little miss ballerina that took 

him from me..." Her eyes glared hatefully into Usagi's.

"What are you talking about..." Usagi's eyes were 

bewildered but before she could finish Beryl clamped her 

hand over her mouth.

" Don't you say a thing...If I can't have him no one will." 

Usagi's eyes dawned in realization. She was talking about 

Mamoru. Beryl began to drag her to the open window and 

Usagi's eyes widened in fear. She began to struggle and hit 

Beryl in the face which made her loosen her grip briefly, 

enough for Usagi to escape. Usagi scrambled away. "No 

you don't," and Beryl tried to grab her again...

Mamoru was walking up to the window when he heard 

what sound to be a struggle. His heart beat increased 

rapidly. "Usagi..."

He ran as fast as he could and he finally saw Beryl on top of 

Usagi wrestling her towards the window. He flung himself 

at Beryl. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he 

yelled but Beryl continued to struggle and with such great 

momentum Mamoru was flung aside and fell helplessly out

of the window. Beryl's eyes widened in realization...

"Oh no..."

Usagi cried out, "MAMORU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

She cried out in anguish and scrambled over to the edge. 

Tears streamed down her face, "No Mamoru no...You can't 

leave me you can't..." Heart broken noises were wrenched 

from her throat. "Mamoru..." she whispered, and she felt 

her heart break in two.

Beryl stood there stunned. "What have I done, what have I 

done?" She looked down and all she felt was numb. Foot 

steps were heard in the hall and Beryl and Usagi suddenly 

stilled...

The door opened and the girl's nanny walked in. The nanny 

walked over to the window and closed it. She noticed Beryl 

and Usagi sitting there. Gently picking them up she said, 

"Now how did you get here? I guess she forgot to put you 

away..." Placing the dolls back to their proper spots she left 

the room...

Tears streamed unheeded down Usagi's face as the sun 

gently rose. "Mamoru..."

***

Mamoru lay on the ground below the window for the longest 

time. The sun had already come up and all he felt was numb. So 

many questions and doubts floated through his head.

'When are they going to notice I'm gone? Why did this happen 

to me? What about Usagi? God please let Usagi be alright...' He 

closed his eyes in anguish. He suddenly felt a sensation that felt 

like he was rising...He opened his eyes and saw 3 young boys 

looking at him.

"Hey look what I found!"

"What do you mean you found? I found it."

"No I did," There third one exclaimed. The continued to 

squabble until the tallest one shouted, "QUIET! Who matters 

who found it...it is what we do with it..."

The three looked deep in thought. "Cherry bomb?"

"No when ran out...Firecracker?"

"Mom took them away from us. How bout putting him in my toy 

ship and setting him to sail to sea!" the youngest. The other two 

looked contemplative...

"I guess that works."

"Nothing better to do I guess." The three walked the short 

distance to the river. The youngest one situated him in the boat.

"All aboard that is going aboard!" One boy cried. The other two 

sweat dropped...

"No are you ready Captain?"

"Yes sir," The oldest one through his voice.

"Well then have a nice trip. Don't forget to write." He said as he

shoved the tiny boat into the water.

"Bon Voyage!" Called one waving slightly...

The oldest one sighed, "We really need to get a life."

The other two just shrugged and watch the boat continue down

the river until it was out of sight.

***

All day Usagi sat on top of the fire place. Tears constantly 

flowed down her cheeks. And she wasn't the only person whose 

heart was broken. That morning when he little girl found her 

precious Mamoru missing she tore apart her room. When she 

finally realized that her Prince was gone she refused to leave her 

room or even her bed. She cried all day. Once she got out of bed 

and picked Usagi up and carried her back.

She laid down and whispered, "You miss him too, I know you 

do. You were so in love." She held Usagi to her chest. More tears fell down both sets of cheeks. "We will just have to pray to get him back. Then we can all be happy again." The little girl 

and Usagi laid there for the rest of the day, weeping for their 

loss.

***

Mamoru sat in the damp boat. He slipped and slide every which 

way at each bend of the river.

"Just great now I'm all wet.. I guess it could be worse, I could be 

a hunk of metal by now..." He stated quietly and his thoughts 

drifted back to Usagi. 'Such beautiful hair, the way it shimmers 

in the moonlight. And her eyes, oh her eyes. So truthful so 

deep.'

He was to distracted in his own thoughts to hear the sound of the 

rapids up ahead. As the boat hit the rapids, it rocked and finally 

tipped over. Mamoru was sent spirally in to the slight waves and 

plunged under water.

'Oh god this is it. I am never going to see Usagi again.' His eyes 

closed in anguish and his tears were wiped away by the rivers 

waves. 

***

A fish swam by and saw Mamoru bobbing in the water. It circled 

him curiously and then with one mighty bite swallowed Mamoru 

whole. Still hungry the fish went on looking for food. He then 

made his way down the river. Swishing his tail back and forth 

propelling him forward. And then he was caught. A fisherman's 

net closed around him. He was then pulled to the surface and 

thrown to the floor of small boat. He flopped a few times and 

then all the fish saw was darkness.

***

The little girl held onto Usagi all day and all night. She 

whispered comforting words to her and Usagi whispered them 

back, but of course the little girl didn't hear her.

Finally the Nanny had gotten fed up with the girl's mopping and 

coaxed her out of her room to run errands with her. First the ran 

to the tailor and then the bank.

"What else do we have to do Nanny?" The little girl asked 

inquisitively, clutching Usagi closely to her chest.

"All we need to do now is pick up a fish for dinner and then we 

can go home." The little girl nodded sadly and the Nanny sighed.

She wanted this depression of the girl's to end. The stopped at

the fish market and continued home. They stepped through the 

door.

"Makoto! I got you fish!"

" Thank You Minako! Will you please bring it in here." She 

called from the kitchen.

"No problem. Now you go play okay?"

The little girl nodded and slumped back in her bedroom. Minako 

walked into the kitchen and handed Makoto the fish which she 

busily got to work on.

"So she is still depressed huh?"

"Now more than every."

"Well maybe when can get her a new one and she will never 

know the difference!" Makoto exclaimed in excitement and she 

cut the fish open.

"No we both know that, that doll was the only one..."

"Minako," Makoto interrupted.

"I guess we could get a custom made one...but still..."

"Minako."

"Or maybe..."

"MINAKO!" Makoto shouted.

"What?!"

Makoto got a huge grin on her face as she looked down at the 

fish. "Look what I found."

"I don't care about the fish. I am worried about..."

"Just Look!" She said with a stern gaze. When Minako looked 

down she saw Mamoru pulled from the belly of a fish. A huge 

smile broke out onto her face.

"She will be so happy!" Minako then crinkled her nose. "But 

first we should wash him off." Makoto nodded in agreement and 

they continued to clean Mamoru up.

****

Minako walked quietly into the room. It was late that night and 

the girl was already asleep. She smiled. What a great surprise for 

her in the morning. She carefully walked over to the sleeping 

child and tucked her in. She tugged Usagi out from under the 

girl's arm and set both Usagi and Mamoru on the mantle.

"Now you can dry and you can have sometime away from her,"

She smiled and patted the two then walked out of the rooms.

Usagi eyes lit up as she saw Mamoru. "Mamoru!" She cried out 

and scrambled over to him. "I missed you so much," Sobs 

erupted from her throat. " I was so afraid...so afraid..." She broke 

down completely and threw her arms around him...

He gently stroked her hair, "I know...Shush... I know my little

one I know..." He held her tightly to his body as tears of 

happiness soaked down their cheeks. :I missed you sooo much."

Usagi responded by kissing him which he gladly returned. 

Neither heard the foot steps come up behind them until Usagi 

was wrenched from Mamoru's embrace. "This is all your fault! 

He could of died because of you!" Beryl's voice shouted and her 

green eyes turned into glowing embers of hatred.

"Me?!" Usagi asked incredously.

"If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get 

him. he would have been mine! It is all your fault!" Mamoru 

stared in horror as Beryl pushed Usagi off the mantle. She fell 

down and was very close to the flames.

"Usagi!" Mamoru Cried and jumped after her. With her base she 

couldn't move away. He hit the floor and fell next to her. Her 

base had began to melt as he pushed her away and stood her up. 

"Usagi..." He whispered tearfully bringing his lips to hers. 

Unknowingly he stepped onto her warm base. The melted 

plastic stuck to his feet and hardened. They slowly broke apart 

and he tried to take a step back, but his foot wouldn't move. He 

looked down at the base as the sun peeked in the window.

"I guess you are stuck with me, hope you don't mind to much..." 

Usagi silenced him with her lips as the sun came up fully.

***

The little girl ran into her parents room, carrying the two lovers. 

She jumped on her parents bed and woke them up. "MOMMY! 

DADDY! GUESS WHAT?!"

Her father groaned as he sat up, "What?" He asked as he wiped 

sleep out of his eyes.

Her mother rolled over and muttered, "ten more minutes...It's 

not time for school yet Luna..." The little girl pinched her mom 

and she shot up. "WHAT?!"

The little girl giggled, "Look!" She held up the ballerina and the 

Prince. "He's back and this too are together forever! Just like 

you two!* She smiled gleefully and her mother and father's eyes 

softened.

"Oh really?" Her father said questioningly.

She nodded happily.

And I bet you had something to do with that," He mother stated, 

"Isn't that right Small Lady?

Chibi-Usa looked down and shook her head. "Sadly no...The 

were destined for each other just like you. Why do you think her 

name is Usagi and his name is Mamoru?"

She bounced happily. " well that's just wonderful. Why don't 

you leave the destined lovers here and your Daddy and I will 

take you out to breakfast?"

"YAY!" She ran out of the room and into her own. She quietly 

placed the two on the mantle shelf and ran out. After calling, 

"don't get into trouble you two!"

Mamoru smiled wolfishly as he looked down at Usagi, "Oh we 

won't...You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you Usako..."

"I love you too Mamo-chan. I always have and I always will..." 

They two closed together in a kiss that bond there hearts, souls 

and bodies, together forever. Again.

The End...

Like it hate it? Please review or email me. I hope I did a good 

job. I just pictured it in my mind. I might revise it later. I hope I 

did a good job on my first one parter.

usagirl


End file.
